Godness
by Star Twins
Summary: Je t'ai appelé. Je n'ai fait que ça. Pendant tellement longtemps. Mais tu n'es jamais venu. Oh, tu peux revenir, aujourd'hui. Mais à quoi bon. C'est trop tard maintenant.   Deus me relinquit.


Disclamer: Rien est à moi.

Auteur: StarTwins

Rated: K.

Bonjour tout le monde!

J'ai fait une petite pause sur _Thinking_ pour pondre une série de one-shot tous plus merdique les uns que les autres!

En voici un!

Il s'agit d'une Songfic, et les paroles (magnifiques) sont de la célèbre chanson _You Found Me _de **The Fray**.

Honnêtement, je n'en suis pas contente. Mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux. (Je suis fatiguée, on va se dire ça.)

Des avis?

XxX

**Godness**

Je suis là. Je suis assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

L'air de la nuit est glacé, mais il me calme. Il m'apaise. Il y a des étoiles partout dans le ciel noir. Pas de nuages. Je ne sais pas trop si ça m'effraye ou si ça me rassure.

Il doit être environ vingt-trois heures. Ça fait une heure que Sebastian est venu me préparer à dormir. Il a dit que j'étais épuisé, qu'il fallait que je me repose. Décidément, l'hypocrisie n'a aucune limite.

Je ne dormirai pas. On dit que Dieu punit les enfants désobéissants. Eh bien. Viens, Dieu, je t'attends. On va être deux à régler les comptes.

J'ai trouvé Dieu,

Au coin de la première d'Amistad

Là où l'ouest

Etait tout sauf gagné

Tout ce temps,

Fumant sa dernière cigarette

Je lui ai dit «Où était tu?»

Il m'a répondu «Ne me demandes rien».

Mais oui.

Où était tu,

Quand tout s'est effondré?

Personne n'est venu m'aider. Pas même toi. Surtout pas toi. J'ai été seul. Torturé, abandonné. Je le suis encore aujourd'hui. Mais dis moi, Dieu.

Pourquoi?

Tous mes jours passés à espérer

Et tout ce que j'attendais,

C'était un appel.

Je n'aurai jamais de réponse, n'est-ce pas? Peu importe. Les faits sont là, ils ont été accomplis.

Il n'est jamais venu,

Au coin de la première d'Amistad.

**God, you're a coward.**

Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

Si Dieu m'a tourné le dos, il en paye aujourd'hui les conséquences. C'est Satan qui m'a recueilli à sa place. Satan a revêtu une forme humaine, confiante, charmante comme le serpent.

Satan s'occupe de moi.

Sebastian s'occupe de moi.

Hein, Sebastian, tu t'occupes de moi? N'est-ce pas? Tu m'as trouvé le premier.

Perdu et sans défenses,

Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé,

Etendu au sol,

Entouré, entouré

Alors Dieu, si tu me reproches aujourd'hui d'avoir rejoint les ténèbres,

Qu'est-ce que tu attendais?

Où étais-tu? Où étais-tu?

C'est fini maintenant. Tu es revenu, tu m'as retrouvé, mais les démons de minuit m'accompagnent.

Juste un peu trop tard,

Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé.

Mais peu importe. J'ai compris maintenant. Que tu n'étais qu'un lâche. Dieu!

Mais au final,

Tout le monde finit seul

Tu m'as tout pris, tu es là pour ça. Papa, maman.

Les perdant, les seuls qui aient jamais su

Qui je veux être, qui je ne suis pas.

Eux, ils savaient que je n'étais pas un monstre. Eux, ils savaient que je n'étais qu'un enfant. C'est une chose que tout le monde a oublié aujourd'hui. Ils étaient les seuls à comprendre ça. Les seuls à pouvoir m'aimer comme il faut.

Et dans le grand théâtre de l'existence, ils ont tiré leur révérence. Et je me suis retrouvé seul acteur de ma propre vie.

Me serai-je douté, à l'époque, qu'une si sombre destinée m'attendait?

Pas moyen de savoir

Combien de temps ils resteraient près de moi.

Me serai-je douté que ma chaleureuse petite vie pleine de lumière allait être détruite si brutalement?

Me serai-je douté que tout allait basculer?

Me serai-je douté que j'allais me retrouver dans le noir?

Me serai-je douté que l'on me réservait ça à moi?

Et les pauvres esprits tourmentés de ceux qui m'ont aimé et qui me voient à présent dans l'étreinte glacée d'un démon.

Toi, Sebastian, le seul que j'ai, sans vraiment t'avoir.

Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi.

Sebastian.

Perdu et sans défenses,

Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé,

Etendu au sol,

Entouré, entouré

Quant à toi Dieu,

Qu'est-ce que tu attendais?

Où étais-tu? Où étais-tu?

Juste un peu trop tard, tu m'as trouvé.

Vois-tu Dieu, c'est une nuit de plus que je passe sans sommeil à cause de toi. Je n'ai plus droit à la sérénité. Je regarde le soleil qui se lève, et je sens ma colère monter comme elle s'était endormie quand je regardais les étoiles.

Tôt le matin, ça s'écroule.

Il y a cette haine en moi.

On dit que Dieu protège les hommes, qu'il les aime.

Qu'avais-je donc fait, du haut de mes dix ans, Ô Grand Seigneur, pour m'attirer ton mépris?

J'attends encore que tu me répondes.

J'ai appelé pendant des années et des années.

Mais pourquoi?

Mais tu n'as jamais répondu.

Jamais.

Tu n'as jamais envoyé de messages.

C'est moi qui te méprise maintenant, Dieu, car tu m'as poussé à m'en remettre à Satan.

Et tu m'as abandonnée.

Mon bonheur était donc trop étincelant à ton goût?

Tu es devenu si mauvais,

Prenant tout ce que j'avais.

Tu m'as abandonné, et tu m'as tout pris.

Tante Ann, Maman, Papa, Sebastian, Monsieur Abberline, ma dignité, mon enfance, mon bonheur..mon âme.

Tout est parti en fumée, en cadence. Le malheur a entaché mon entier au fil des années. Tu n'as même pas cherché à me le cacher.

Mais dis moi Dieu, toutes ces questions ont-elles seulement le moindre sens?

Perdu et sans défenses,

Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé,

Etendu au sol, entouré, entouré

Où étais-tu? Où étais-tu?

Perdu et sans défenses

Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé,

Etendu au sol,

Entouré, entouré

Qu'est-ce que tu attendais,

Où étais-tu? Où étais-tu?

Juste un peu trop tard,

Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé.

Et pourtant Dieu, dans toute la haine qui pèse sur mon cœur, une question revient sans cesse, teintée de mon bonheur disparu.

**Pourquoi as-tu attendu, pour me trouver, pour me trouver?**

XxX

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Soyez honnêtes ;).


End file.
